The Air You Breathe
by AllBlueChaser
Summary: A short story written for the Fanforall a while ago. Zoro drowns, Sanji gives CPR. Nakamaship ensues.


Zoro still hadn't come up.

Sanji wouldn't really admit that he was worried. It would be better to curse him out right? Especially when he made it to the surface safely.

Maybe a "Get lost finding sky idiot Marimo?" would be appropriate. Or maybe a vague condemnation for making everyone wait for his ass would be better.

Luffy had already dealt with the captain wielding the power to turn and hurl lava. The rest of the enemy pirates had immediately surrendered. No way Zoro could have been injured…all he did was protect the mast, rolling and spinning his swords to change the direction of the steaming red molten rock and then cutting the lava again as the idiots momentum sent him over board.

No big deal. He should have been up by now.

Sanji realized he had taken off his shoes and was in the water now, diving, looking. Lava, magma, whatever…it was melted rock right? If the water cooled it…

He kicked harder and spotted green hair below him, unmoving and sinking faster than he should be. Shit, since he wasn't a fruit user that meant one thing.

The cook swam to the man, half expecting to see the Swordsmans lower half covered in rock, pulling him deeper into the depths. Instead the moron was unconscious but holding onto his swords somehow…subconsciously realizing if he let go they'd be lost forever, all three now stuck deeply in a huge boulder the lava had become.

Sanji pulled at the Zoros hands to get him to let go. The idiot would disagree but what were swords compared with your life? Zoros grip was like a vice though and the unpleasant thought fluttered through his brain that Zoro might already be dead.

He shouldn't have hesitated. He should have jumped in immediately. So what if Zoro gave him a hard time, thinking the blond was underestimating him. Overestimating nakama was just as deadly Sanji realized.

No time to lose, Sanji made sure the mans grip was as strong on all three and then brought a leg down smashing the rock to bits. He swam up after the swordsman and grabbed the haramaki, pulling Zoro behind him. He kicked at top speed…feeling his own need for air burning his lungs now.

He tossed the idiot back on the deck, gasping to pull enough air into his own lungs. Shit…and just how much longer had Zoro been down there?

One look told him the marimo wasn't breathing.

"Fuck! FUCK! OI! Zoro!"

Despite the mans condition Sanji wasn't gentle, kicking the swords out of the mans hands and mouth. They came free easily enough which infuriated Sanji more. The idiot could somehow protect his damn swords, knowing if they would be ok or not even in his near death state but not use what little power his brain had to freaking breath and keep himself alive!

"Only you would be stupid enough to stop breathing!" the cook insulted in blind panic as he tried to remember the steps. Check air way. Pinch nose. Give mouth to mouth. Pump chest. Repeat steps 2 & 3…till life or pulse or breath interrupts right?

Air way seems clear, well there is a smudge of blood and Sanji recognizes it as coming from some over strained gums and not anywhere truly serious. He holds the poor bastards nose and starts. He tastes the salt and the blood. The trace of flavor that is just Zoros mouth. He doesn't want to but he is a cook. He notices these things. The fuck he cares about them at the moment though. He exhales into the cold wet mouth. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

The instructions…but also a silent command. A plea.

BREATHE.

I don't want to have to say good bye to your carcass like this.

BREATHE.

I don't want to be fighting someone and suddenly wonder why you aren't there beside me.

BREATHE.

I don't want to lose you yet.

The chest compressions. It felt weird to have his sensitive hands on the bastards chest and pushing in the rhythm he had randomly decided upon. Had he figured he'd never have to do this for Zoro? That the idiot would never need his help really. Honestly?

No response.

Again.

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

He is vaguely aware the rest of the crew has come over now, that they are holding their breath, waiting, and he wonders why Chopper hasn't pushed him out of the way and taken over.

Compressions.

No response.

Again.

Sanji is getting angry. What the fuck was the matter with this guy!? Open your fucking eyes Zoro! Take a fucking breath already! Like you'd be satisfied dying like this! No way in hell! I don't accept it.

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

He is not thinking of anything now, instead feeling the start of a numb disconnection. As if he is looking down on the scene as an uninvolved stranger.

He berates himself. That had better not been the beginning of giving up…of steeling himself for the bastards death.

Compressions.

No response.

AGAIN.

He was not going to give up on him. No way. The swordsman would never give up on Sanji. It was something unspoken but understood. Not even death was going to break it. Not that this was death.

Breathe. Breathe. Brea…

A hand was pulling him away. For a minute he thinks it's Luffy and is about to lash out at him for interrupting. But it is Zoros hand. The bastard marimo gasps. He was breathing. He was alive.

Sanji rolled sideways onto the deck and collapsed in a heap, panting. His nakama rush forward to tend to Zoro only to have Chopper push them back and move forward himself for closer examination.

The cook threw an arm over his own eyes, pressing it hard. He was not crying. The bastard was alive, no need for tears.

"My swords!"

The idiots voice was welcome for once. Sanji rubbed his face and closed eyes harshly with his sleeve before looking over at the visible proof of life.

Zoros relief when he spotted his katana across the deck was obvious.

"Oi, cook. Thanks."

Sanji wasn't sure if he was thanking him for his swords or his life and it had probably meant to be that way.

"Like I did it for your shitty thanks, Asshole!" Came the natural response from the blonds mouth, feeling the thread of normalcy come back to him. Feeling like only now he could breathe himself.

It was true, though…he hadn't done it for thanks. Being able to put up with Zoro a little longer was reason enough.


End file.
